Odcinek 6358
5 lipca 2012 40px 30 maja 2016 40px 31 sierpnia 2017 |reżyseria= Deveney Kelly |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Kay Alden Michele Val Jean |producenci=Bradley Bell Colleen Bell Mark Pinciotti Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Ron Weaver Edward Scott Rhonda Friedman |odcinki= 6357. « 6358. » 6359. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie W swojej rezydencji, Brooke przegląda zdjęcia ślubne na tablecie Liama, gdy nagle zauważa na urządzeniu film wideo, na miniaturze którego widnieją Liam i Steffy. Zastanawia się nad jego uruchomieniem, kiedy przybywa Katie. Brooke mówi siostrze, że według niej Steffy i Hope próbują ocieplić swoje relacje, ale młodsza Logan nie wierzy, że to możliwe. Brooke uważa jednak, że Steffy naprawdę się stara i przyznaje, że miały miejsce dziwniejsze rzeczy. Siostry Logan oglądają zdjęcia z wesela, gdy nagle Katie zauważa filmik z Liamem i Steffy. Chce go obejrzeć, a Brooke daje się przekonać. Na filmie, Liam informuje Steffy, że Hope go opuściła, przez co on chce skończyć z nią na dobre. Brooke zatrzymuje nagranie i zdaje sobie sprawę, że Steffy i Liam byli sami w dniu ślubu. Kobieta wznawia nagranie, by obejrzeć więcej. W biurze "FC", Steffy wspomina swój samotny pobyt w hotelu z Liamem. Niebawem, córka Taylor przyjmuje wizytę ze strony Hope, która przybywa z prezentem dla niej z Włoch, szalikiem. "Chciałabym, abyś zawsze pamiętała, jak pięknie było we Włoszech", mówi córka Brooke. Steffy podziwia jej pierścionek i stwierdza, że Liam ma świetny gust. Hope docenia postawę Forresterówny, mimo iż nie było jej łatwo. Steffy pyta przybraną siostrę o jej powrót do rzeczywistości, a Loganówna przyznaje, że trudno jej uwierzyć, iż jest panią Spencer. Zastanawia się, czy przeszkadza to Steffy, ale ta zapewnia ją, że nie musi się z niczym powstrzymywać. Dziewczyny rozmawiają o emocjonującym spotkaniu Loganówny z biologicznym ojcem. Hope jest przekonana, że uda jej się utrwalić relacje z ojcem, lecz zależy to od Deacona, którego miejsce pobytu jest nieznane. Gdy córka Brooke oznajmia, że musi już wracać do Liama, Steffy dziękuje jej za prezent i dodaje, że zawsze będzie cenić Włochy. Po wyjściu Hope, córka Taylor wspomina swój pocałunek z Liamem we Włoszech. Bill wita Liama w domu na klifie, nazywając go "synem numer jeden". "Ja i Katie będziemy mieć drugiego syna!", ogłasza Spencer, padając sobie z Liamem w ramiona. Mężczyzna zapewnia syna, że z czasem i jego to czeka, lecz Liam uprzedza ojca, że on i Hope chcą przez pewien czas nacieszyć się tylko sobą. Gdy młody Spencer pyta o zdrowie Katie, Bill jest zaniepokojony ryzykiem, jakie w jej wypadku niesie za sobą ciąża. "Boje się ją stracić", wyznaje ojciec Liama, a następnie wspomina swoje oburzenie, kiedy dowiedział się, że jego żona jest w ciąży. Obecnie, nie może nacieszyć się zdjęciem USG i jest mu przykro, że przegapił czas, kiedy przyszedł na świat Liam, ale chce, aby sprawy się zmieniły. Syn Billa uważa, że jego młodszy brat ma szczęście, mając takiego ojca i nie może doczekać się jego narodził. Młody Spencer wyznaje ojcu, że to, co usłyszał od niego w dniu ślubu, znaczy dla niego bardzo wiele, a Bill przyznaje, że szanuje postawę Hope, z dumą nazywając ją swoją córką. Podekscytowany Liam obejmuje ojca, a następnie uprzedza, że dziś on i Hope spędzą swoją pierwszą noc w domu jako małżeństwo. Później, Liam doprowadza wnętrze domu do porządku, a gdy wkrótce przybywa Hope, chłopak przenosi ją przez próg. Córka Brooke jest pod wrażeniem zachowanego porządku i jest szczęśliwa, że może w końcu wprowadzić się do Malibu jako żona Liama. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Bill Spencer Jr. Kategoria:Brooke Logan Kategoria:Hope Logan 2 Kategoria:Katie Logan 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5